


In The Morning Light

by mooksie01



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost smut, Bisexual Elm Ederne, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Buried Fortune, Early Mornings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Clover Ebi, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Qrow Branwen Has A Thing For Muscles And That's That On That, Qrow Deserves Two Strong Partners Who Will Sweep Him Off His Feet, Romance, That's The Ship Name That Someone Suggested And I Love It, Threesome - F/M/M, listen, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooksie01/pseuds/mooksie01
Summary: An early morning in the Ebi-Branwen-Ederne Household.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/Elm Ederne, Qrow Branwen/Elm Ederne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	In The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I mentioned a few days ago that I was writing this and now I'm posting it! So this is my Clover/Qrow/Elm fic. I'd love to write more for this pairing in the future, especially if people like this one! 
> 
> As a note, this fic gets pretty damn close to smut, but I don't have the balls to go all the way. If anyone would like to pick up where I left off, though, I would not mind in the slightest. Just credit me if you do. 
> 
> My vision for the relationship dynamic between these three isn't so much that they're all dating, but that Elm and Clover are both dating Qrow. I'm sorry, Clover Ebi just gives off vibes too gay to pair him up with Elm also. It's more of a "Hi, I'm Elm, this is my boyfriend Qrow and his boyfriend Clover" type deal. That said, if anyone wants to write anything for this pairing, you definitely don't have to have that same dynamic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments/kudos if you're able!

Qrow drifts along aimlessly in a world that is just a little too warm. Everything around him feels soft and airy, and a steady rhythmic sound echoes nearby like the waves crashing onto the beaches of Patch. 

Is he on Patch?

Something beside him shifts and he shifts with it. Pressure falls around his waist and he is pulled up against a firm surface. He cannot bring himself to be concerned by the change of position. 

He feels safe. 

He sinks down again into the ether, losing focus for what seems like only seconds.

When he comes to the world again, he groans softly. He feels hot everywhere. The back of his neck is wet. 

Ah, he’d been sleeping.

With no small amount of hesitation, he cracks open his eyes the slightest bit. Immediately, he squeezes them shut again against the light. After a few seconds, he tries again, slower this time. 

He’s in bed. The bedroom of their house on Patch glows golden with the indistinct haze of the morning sun that shines through the gauzy white curtains Clover had insisted on putting up as, “a little reminder of Atlas, Qrow.” The clock on the wall ticks steadily, reading 7:32AM. Their alarm won’t be going off for twenty-eight more minutes. 

His eyes finally fall to Elm, sleeping facing him. Her face is completely relaxed, and this is the only time when Qrow is able to see her like this. Usually, her sheer enthusiasm and exuberance makes the entire idea of “calm” a stranger to her expressions. Now, though, she simply lies still, her only movements being the measured rise and fall of her bare chest, no longer covered by the blanket which she has evidently kicked to the end of the bed at some point in the night. 

The sunlight illuminates Elm’s dark skin, outlining her curves and the contours of her musculature until she looks like one of those old bronze statues that the ancient societies of Remnant would build to honor their goddesses of the hunt and of the sun and moon. 

His chest tightens with affection and awe. Carefully, he tries to raise himself up onto an elbow to get a better look at her without disturbing his other bedmate. 

An effort which proves unsuccessful as he feels the weight around his waist (which he now realizes is an arm) tighten almost imperceptibly. Cursing his poor luck, he glances over his shoulder and meets tired teal eyes.

“Good morning, little bird,” Clover whispers, raising an eyebrow at him. He smooths his hand out along Qrow’s abdomen and pulls him a little tighter against his firm chest. “You never wake up before the alarm. Something wrong?”

“You’re a godsdamned fireplace, that’s what’s wrong. Between you and Elm and the sun, I’m gonna sweat out all the moisture in my body.” Qrow grumbles back. He wraps Clover’s fingers in his own anyway.

Clover smothers his rough chuckle into the back of his neck and Qrow shudders as he feels the vibration of Clover’s chest against his back. From there, the other man begins to press firm kisses into the side of Qrow’s throat. 

Qrow moans quietly at the warm, wet feeling of Clover sucking on his skin. He reaches back to smack lightly at his boyfriend’s face. “Clover--” he hisses, then gasps, “ _ Clover! _ ’ as teeth are introduced to the equation. He slaps with a little more force. “Stop, you’re going to wake up Elm!” 

“Oh, please.” Qrow startles and looks up, his hand falling back to his side as he meets Elm’s warm brown eyes across from him. “Don’t stop on my account. It was just getting good.”

Clover huffs another laugh into his skin. “Morning, Elm,” he says comfortably, without removing his face from Qrow’s neck. 

“Captain Ebi.” Elm pulls herself up to rest properly on her side, watching them. “You seem busy.” 

Qrow feels his face grow warm--or,  _ warmer _ , rather. Clover finally backs off enough to shoot the woman a challenging glance. “Definitely working on it. You gonna contribute to this mission, Ederne, or am I flying solo?”

She smirks, “Consider me your Squad Charlie.” 

Qrow groans loudly, drawing the attention of his lovers. He scowls at both of them. “Do you guys  _ always  _ have to do that?” 

Elm snickers. Clover reattaches his mouth to Qrow’s neck with renewed vigor, and Qrow’s shaky inhale dissolves into a breathy moan as the other man’s teeth scrape against his pulse point. Clover’s arm around his waist tightens momentarily, then releases so he can slide his hand up to Qrow’s chest, finally coming to a stop right over top of where his heart rests under his ribcage--where a puncture scar marrs the skin from the blow that had almost killed him in their final fight against Salem two years ago. Clover pushes down lightly, the pressure soothing something in Qrow’s mind, as it always did. 

Qrow whines and squeezes his suddenly-wet eyes shut. His free arm, which had been resting limp on the bed, flies up to thread his fingers through Clover’s hair and encourage him to work his lips down to Qrow’s shoulders. 

Then, Elm’s hand is resting on his waist in the same spot that Clover’s had just vacated.

Qrow blinks his eyes open to find Elm’s, so much closer all of a sudden. Her heated gaze runs across his face. “Hi, birdie,” she mutters, smiling tenderly. His breath hitches at the endearment. Clover gentles his trembling. Elm cups his cheek, scratching at his stubble. “May I?”

Qrow’s voice escapes him, but he nods. 

Elm’s smile widens into one of her regular blinding grins. Then, she seals her lips over his. 

Qrow’s world narrows down to Elm firmly licking her way into his mouth, pressing against the front of his naked body, her strong grip sliding down and tightening around his hipbone until he’s sure that she’ll leave bruises. To Clover, only applying tiny, dry kisses to his shoulder blades, now; running his hand soothingly up and down along Qrow’s side; hips twitching up and into Qrow’s thigh ever-so-slightly. He feels like he’s drifting again, like before he’d woken up.

He makes a helpless noise into Elm’s mouth and wraps an arm around her in return. She hums into the kiss and seals her lips more tightly over his. Her tongue strokes along the side of his own, then over the roof of his mouth. He quivers like a leaf in the wind. 

His partners love to shower him with affection. He knows this from three years of experience. But it still feels new and unexpected every time. He doesn’t know that he’ll ever get used to it--that he’ll ever fully feel like he deserves it. 

Clover’s hand begins to drift downward in the direction of a certain bit of Qrow’s anatomy that has been steadily growing more and more interested since the morning’s proceedings started. Qrow eagerly arches into the touch. 

The alarm blares, an annoying, high-pitched  _ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP _ that rips them away from each other, chests heaving and eyes wide. Clover only avoids falling off the bed entirely because the blanket has just-so-happened to get conveniently tangled around his waist at some point during their activities. 

Qrow groans loudly, throwing an arm over his steadily-reddening face. Elm starts laughing beside him as Clover rolls over to slam the  _ OFF  _ button. 

“Ooooo,” Elm coos. Qrow shifts his arm and cracks open one eye to glare suspiciously at her. She offers him a cocky grin. “Bad luck, Qrow.” 

“ _ Elm, _ ” Clover scolds as Qrow grabs one of the pillows off the headboard, fully intending to throw it at her. Clover sntaches it out of his hand and fluffs it, replacing it neatly, apparently too used to Qrow’s bullshit. 

“Sorry, birdie.” Elm grins crookedly at him, then reaches out to frame his face with her calloused hands. “Let me make it up to you.” She kisses him soundly. And, seeing as how he’s not completely stupid, he decides that he’s willing to forgive her. 

Clover chuckles next to them. He runs his fingers through Qrow’s hair, gently detangling a small knot. 

Qrow pulls away from Elm to make a face up at him. “Sure you don’t want to just stay home today?” he asks hopefully.

Clover smiles adoringly, “Sorry, Qrow.” He leans down to give him a brief kiss. “Duty ever beckons, unfortunately. Elm and I are needed down at the relay tower. And I believe that  _ you  _ promised your nieces that you would go over to Tai’s house and show them your fancy new leg today.” 

Elm laughs.

“Ugh,” Qrow sighs, “why can’t you be pretty and  _ dumb  _ instead of pretty and  _ smart _ , lucky charm?” 

Clover shrugs, shooting him a sly look. “We all have to be bad at something, I suppose.” 

Qrow rolls his eyes. 

Almost simultaneously, Clover and Elm scoot off the bed, leaving him lying alone in the middle of the mattress. “Aw, come on. You’re just going to leave me here?” Qrow grumbles.

“Well,” Elm says teasingly, “if you hurry up, we could probably catch a shower before Clover and I are due to report in.”

Qrow sits up and throws the thin topsheet off of himself in record speed. The light coming in through the window glints off of the metal of his right leg, shining dark red and slate gray in the morning sun. He glances at it for only a second before hauling himself out of bed and joining his boyfriend and girlfriend in the doorway to their ensuite bathroom. “You had me at ‘shower.’” 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! This ship really hit me out of nowhere, and it is 100% purely motivated by the fact that Qrow 100% canonically has a thing for muscles and Elm and Clover are both buff af. That's pretty much it.
> 
> I know that Qrow probably wouldn't sleep with his prosthetic on unless it was properly fused to him like Ironwood's, but I was having difficulty smoothly incorporating that detail, so we'll just say that he left it on by accident. I was honestly just winging it for most of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
